Card Archive: Seasonal Chronicle
by Tsukibender
Summary: This story follows the adventure of a girl named Tsuna Kikichi. As her future unfolds, she discovers a creature from another world, a stubborn but brave young boy, an intelligent sorcerer, a bossy, fiery enchantress, and the power within herself.


**Card Archive: Seasonal Chronicle**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Yaku Ni Tatsu Kaze  
__.:A Helpful Wind:._

_Cough Hi Um... I'm finally starting another fic :D It's the novel version of my manga Card Archive: The Seasonal Chronicle. (You can take away the "The" in The Seasonal Chronicle.) I hope I can find a place to host my manga soon so you guys can read AND... read! XD With pictures that is. So... Here we go!_

_**Velrin's Warning:**_

_Parts of this fanfic may resemble CCS, but believe me! It's got a really different storyline. The only things they have in common are the cards, staff, and creature. Thanks!_

_Tsuna: You really made that sound bad Vel-kun..._

_Velrin: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT! _

* * *

Introduction Paragraph (After this, the rest will be narrated by Tsuna) 

"Mom! I'm going!" called the dark-haired Elementary School girl.

"You should really stop to eat something Tsuna..."

"I'll be fine mom. It's not a school morning." the girl named Tsuna protested. Her mother stroked her daughter's dark grey hair and looked deep into her hazel-green eyes. Tsuna had gotten her hair from her father, but she got her eyes from her mother.

_Mother is always so worried about me, but I guess she's just looking out for me...,_ Tsuna thought. She gave her mother a smile and said, "Hikaru egao." It was a phrase Tsuna would always say to make her mother happier and brighter. Her mother returned her smile, then gathered her things to go to work.

"I expect you to behave while you're at home. And be careful when you go outside." she warned.

"Hai!" responded Tsuna. Her mother took one last look at her daughter then went out the door.

Tsuna chuckled quietly to herself. _Time for the fun to begin!_

_**The Real Story Starts Here**_

Mother closed the door and I was all by myself. "Yatto! I thought she would never leave!" I love my mother very, very much, but sometimes, she can be overprotective. My mother works for a very large and popular company, so that causes her to be busy. My father travels the world. So how about you keep me company?

I let the peddles of my bike go free, making my bike to speed up and let the wind blow against my face. Autumn. My favorite season. I had a feeling this would be a good Autumn indeed. I was heading off the park, a place where I calm my nerves and draw all day long. Someday, I hope to become a famous manga artist. That's very far away. I'm only 10 years old and I've never heard of a 10 year old manga artist. Then again, why not achieve the impossible? Thoughts were running through my head and distracting me so much I almost missed the bike rack in the park! Carefully chaining my bike to the rack, I enjoyed the fall breeze and the sweet smell in the air. It's always nice weather here. But today, it was kind of warm. It was still the beginning of fall, right after summer, so the temperature was still a bit high. To beat the heat, I sat under the shade of my favorite tree. It had all the colors of autumn in it. With the sun shining through the small peepholes, it was even more beautiful. Perfect for inspiration in my drawings! I had no time to waste. Time to get to work.

As I skimmed through the sketches in my sketchpad, I found one picture, that one simple yet mesmerizing picture, that made my eyes freeze. It was a sketch of a mythical creature I had made. Long, pointy, cat-like ears, a wolf-like tail with a jewel floating just above the tip. It was a very small creature, but there was something about it. Out of all he pictures I had drawn, there was something special about this one. Something out of the ordinary... Something...

"Iiee!"

A sudden gust of wind flew off with my picture! "Come back here! Give it back!" I yelled at the wind like it was a human. The only thing I was interesting in doing right now was getting that sketch back. Why? I didn't even know! It was like the picture was calling out to me. _Help me, Tsuna._ That's what it was saying. I'm not the type of person to ignore someone in need of help, no matter what.

"Get back here!" I cried once more.

The wind grew immensely strong like it was arguing back with me, and it was geting angry. I knew I had to get a good look at what was happening. Was my sketch still there? Or had it blown away? I ignored the wind's grudge and let my eyes search the park for that sketch.

"What the "

Though the wind was fierce and growing stronger still, the picture was floating there in one spot, undisturbed. I noticed the wind was plucking leaves off the trees. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what the leaves were doing. One by one, they surround my sketch, creating something. I didn't know what to do but stand there and watch. What in the world was happening?

The leaves were about done creating their cocoon and something was about to hatch. I heard crackling and the wind rushing around me. At first, I thought a real butterfly or a creature of the sort would come out. The first thing I saw being revealed were the 2 white, hardened wings. They gave a large flap and send the bits of leaf flying everywhere. The no longer hidden creature gazed at me with its deep and lonely eyes. Though its eyes were lost, its smile was found. "Tsuna," it said in a gentle, floating voice. "N-n-nani?" I replied. I couldn't find the right words. Floating right in front of me, was the mythical animal I had created. Something that was simply lines on paper was now a living, breathing, animate object.

"Tsuna," it repeated as it floated closer. I backed away. That's when I noticed the wind had suddenly died down. "Huh?" said my creation. "Are you... afraid of me?"

"Well," I began. "What would you do if your drawing suddenly became real and started talking to you and saying your name!"

That was the only thing I could say then. The creature's expression became a bit more serious, yet still soft.

"If you're going to act like this, how will you ever fulfill your destiny?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"If you can't accept something just because they're different from what you're used to, how will you ever be able to do what you're destined to?"

His words were sensible. It was true... Wait? My destiny!

"Who are you to be talking about MY destiny? I choose my own path!" I retorted.

He shook his head. "You know nothing of why I'm here?"

I blinked at him and shook my head. He replied with a sigh and began his story.

"You drew me, Tsuna. And I'm a real person. That's much too big a coincidence. Things like that don't happen everyday. I didn't become real just because you drew me. I really existed, even before you created my creature form. I'm from another world and I'm searching for the chosen one to save my world and your own from utter destruction. The forces of nature are at work here and you have a dangerous enemy. Combine them together and the world will end. It's your job to recapture all the forces so the worlds can be saved."

"But why me?"

"You may not know it, but you're the one who helped release these forces. In your past, when you were very young, you visited my world with your parents. You meddled around with the hidden cards."

"Wait, my parents visited your world?" I exclaimed.

"They work with our investigation organization." he answered calmly.

_Why did they never tell me? How come I can't remember?_ I asked myself as if I knew the answers.

Instead, my creation answered. "Your parents made us erase your memory of our world. They didn't want to put you in danger. As a matter of fact, they don't even remember you visiting there. We erased their memory of that day."

Now I had so many questions...

"You meddled with the cards." he repeated.

"Cards?"

"Cards that have tremendous power," he continued. "You could've gotten yourself killed! And now look! The cards have been released and they could end up destroying everything we know! Huh?"

Tears grew in my eyes. Not really from fear, but from guilt. "G-gomen nasai...," I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know... I never meant to release the cards..."

The creature from the other world looked a bit guilty as well.

"You were young. You didn't know..." I could tell there was a bit of apology in his voice.

"I want to right my wrongs. Tell me more about what happened."

He nodded and continued, "When you first created me, you unlocked your hidden powers. That also caused the cards to activate and release them from the secure chamber in our world. Now it's your job to help. You say you want to right your wrongs? Now is the time. Capture the cards."

I shook my head up and down. I didn't really know how to reply. All I knew now was that I had to help save my world as well as the other worlds. I didn't know if I was able to handle it. How would I even find the cards and capture them? I really wish I knew. Why me!

_End of Chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please keep reading! I'm doing my best! See you guys in Chapter 2 of Card Archive!_

* * *

_**Notes:**_

_**Hikaru egao**: I'm not sure if it's really how you say it, but I'm pretty sure. It means "Bright smile" in Japanese._

_**Yatto**: In Japanese, it would be used to express relief. The way it's used here, she says with relief, "Finally!"_

_**Iiee**: Something along the lines of the expression, "NO!" Once again, in Japanese._

_**Questions? Comments? Suggestions?**_

_Don't be afraid to tell me! R&R!_

_Next time:_

_Chapter 2: Anata No Tsubasa Mitsukeru  
__.:Finding Your Wings:._


End file.
